destroyallhumansfandomcom-20200214-history
Arkvoodle
Arkvoodle, also known as the Lord of the Sacred Crotch, was a Furon God. He appeared in Destroy All Humans! 2 and Destroy All Humans! Path of the Furon, ''and acted as a Landing Zone Marker for both games.'' The Prophecy "As the Sacred Lord purged the mighty inferno of Dodecalypse, his body began to disintegrate. The Evil has been vanquished. Thus, my life's purpose is complete. And in this great deed that brought life and happiness to the Furons, The Lord of the Sacred Crotch sunk low through space to the oasis of Earth, to sink into the fertile soul of its land..." "And lo, the Son of Arkvoodle shall arise, newly born. So prepare ye for that day, when Arkvoodle shall come again!" - The Holy Book of Pudenda History In the game, Arkvoodle had various Saucer landing beacons, in the form of statues hidden around Earth. Cryptosporidium found those beacons and activated them by doing Arkvoodle's bidding. It was also revealed by Orthopox that Crypto was the legendary "Son of Arkvoodle" and was destined, as told by the prophecy in the Holy Book of Pudenda, to lead a cult under Arkvoodle in order to prepare for his second coming. Crypto traveled around the world and gathered cults under his leadership to join The Cult of Arkvoodle. In Bay City, Crypto gathered a number of cults to join and eventually got a cult leader, Shama Llama, to become the cult's manager. When he went around the world to spread the cult, Crypto converted the Canal Side Mob, a local hippie gang in Albion, the White Ninja Clan, a group of ninjas in Takoshima, temporarily the Black Ninja Clan, and a number of other gangs. After they advertised the Arkvoodle Cult all around Takoshima, collected 30 Alien Artifacts, and rid the Zen Temple of Blisk Mutants, Shama Llama told Crypto to do a chant, along with a number of cult members in order to summon Arkvoodle and retrieve the secret weapon. After Crypto grudgingly said the chant, Arkvoodle thanked him for making a cult in his honor and gave him the Burrow Beast. Later, after he did a number of Odd Jobs, Crypto was happily given the task to kill Shama Llama by the Black Ninja Leader. Upon arriving at the destroyed Lighthouse, Crypto was appalled at how Shama Llama became an egomaniac and declared himself the leader of the Cult of Arkvoodle. During their battle, Shama Llama summoned a number of White Ninja Clan members to defend him, while Arkvoodle granted him the same number of lives that Crypto had lost. After Shama Llama's death, the Arkvoodle Cult was disbanded and was forgotten by the events of Big Willy Unleashed. Arkvoodle returned in Path of the Furon, but only acted as landing beacons and no longer asked for a cult. Trivia *Arkvoodle was known to enjoy eating Voltarian Lingunipedes, that were dipped in spicy Solar Clam Sauce. *In an Odd Job in Destroy All Humans! 2, Arkvoodle spoke of Dodecalyse. *Arkvoodle appeared to be a God Figure, and Dodecalypse a Devil Figure. *Despite being a set of statues, Arkvoodle's appearance changed in Path of the Furon from that of his Destroy All Humans! 2 appearance. Appearances * Destroy All Humans! 2 * Destroy All Humans! Path of the Furon Category:Characters Category:Destroy All Humans! 2 Category:Destroy All Humans! Path of the Furon Category:Furon